Madness
by thedementorskiss
Summary: Into the mind of a comic psychopath.


It was always eerie in Gotham City; _that_ I was used to. It's the strange patterns in the dense clouds that have me excited. Today is the day to wreak havoc. I pull on my jacket and straighten my tie. Have to look presentable when you're on a wrecking mission. I grab my pocket knife and tuck it into the inside pocket of my jacket. It'll be safe until later. I also have a hand gun somewhere… ahah! Here it is. I quickly look outside, the signal from Grumpy is being sent. Grabbing my clown mask I run outside. It's another day of work for most civilians. It's another day of crime for me. Don't get me wrong though, I get the fun end of the stick. Madness is tranquility.

I stand out on the curb. I'm actually surprised that no one's paid any interest in me yet. A freak standing in the middle of town, that's got to be a bit creepy, yet the people pass by without a second glance.

A large, beige truck pulls up. _FINALLY! _I think to myself. I fumble as I put on my mask and I hop into the back seat.

"Three of a kind, let's do this." Grumpy looks at us.

"That's it?"

"Three guys, two guys on the roof. Every guy gets a share; five shares is plenty."

"Six shares, don't forget the guy playing the job."

"He thinks he can sit it out and still get a slice, I know why they call him the Joker." I smile within my mask to myself. If only they knew. I watch all the people passing by out the window. The others continue to talk about me, though they don't even know I'm here.

"So why _do_ they call him The Joker?" One asks. I don't bother to see whose speaking.

"Eh, apparently he wears lots of makeup, as war paint or something. I haven't seen him." Their conversation gets boring so I keep watching people going about their artificial lifestyles. The bank comes into view.

"Ready? Count of three, one… two… NOW!" We all jump out of the car, guns in hand. No one cares to watch the clowns running through the bank doors.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, HANDS UP, HEADS DOWN!" I hear someone's voice booms. Gun shots are like music to my ears. Screams issue from the people. "I SAID HANDS UP HEADS DOWN. Obviously we don't want your hands doing anything other than holding onto your life." The one clown pulls the key out of a grenade and sticks it into a man's hands. They instantly scatter to do the jobs assigned to them. I hear the biggest gun shot of all and a glass window shatters to pieces. I look around and see the bank manager walking towards us, a rifle in hand. He shoots at me so I scramble to hide behind a podium.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE STEALING FROM? YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD." He yells at us, he'd be no match though. He continues to fire at us.

"He's out, right?" My comrade asks. He means out of bullets. I nod. He jumps out and gets shot in the shoulder. _Now _he's out of bullets. While the manager's preoccupied with his gun I jump out and shoot him in the chest, he instantly crumples to the ground.

"Where did you learn to count!?" The shot clown asks me. He runs to get the money from the vault, then brings the sacks into the lobby.

"This is a whole lotta money. If the Joker was so smart he'd have us bring a bigger car." He says to me. I hear the click of his gun. "I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me right after we loaded the cash." I turn to face him, looking down at my watch.

"No, no, no, no, I kill the bus driver." He pauses, dropping his gun ever so slightly.

"Bus driver…? What bus driver?" I jump back when the rear end of a school bus crashes through the bank wall, slamming him backwards and killing him instantly.

"School's out, time to go." The next clown compadre says after jumping out the bus. "That guy's not getting up, is he." It was a statement, not a question. I threw him the sacks and he tossed them into the bus. "What happened to the rest of the guys?" Without looking I shoot backwards at him. Of course I didn't miss. I grabbed the last sack and went to hop into the bus when I heard a raspy voice.

"Think you're so smart, huh?" It was that bank manager, didn't I just kill him? He's lying on the ground with his arm jutting out at a weird angle. "What guys hired you? They'll just do the same to you." I decided that this guy needed a lesson in manners. "Ugh, criminals in this town use to believe in things, honor, RESPECT. Look at you… what do you believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN?" I had another weapon… where'd I put that. Oh! Here it is. I stuck a large cylindrical container into his mouth. That'll make him shut up.

"I believe… whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you-" I took of my mask, showing him my face. "-stranger. Heh." I smile and pull myself up, holding onto the thin line that's connected to that container in his mouth. I turn on my heel and hop onto the bus, slamming the door shut behind me. After one last glimpse at his terrified face, I get behind the wheel and pull out of the bank. When we move the key will pull out of the container releasing noxious gas. As soon as I'm out I get into the line of traffic, landing perfectly in a group of school buses returning from a field trip.


End file.
